PlayBoy Inuyasha
by cotton-angel
Summary: Inuyasha is one of the biggest playboys in school. Inu has almost slept with all the girls in school except a few (geeks etc.). Inu next target is Kagome. What will he do to get her?
1. Default Chapter

Playboy Inuyasha  
  
Hey, hey, hey I am back with Playboy Inuyasha!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha is one of the biggest playboys in school. Inu has almost slept with all the girls in school except a few (geeks etc.). Inu next target is Kagome. What will he do to get her?  
  
Inuyasha age: 17  
  
Kagome age: 16  
  
Miroku age: 17  
  
Koga age: 18  
  
Sango age: 17  
  
Ayame age: 17  
  
Naraku age: 17 soon to be 18  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Chapter one: After Summer  
  
Kagome was now in 10 th grade and her birthday was just last week. Summer was great. Nothing matters to Kagome. She has not slept during the summer. She was too busy playing games.  
  
Soon school will start within one week. Kagome was training herself how to sleep early and wake up early. She often will end up sleeping late and waking up late instead of the opposite.  
  
"Kagome, honey!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled from downstairs. A pleasant smell reached Kagome's nose making her follow it like in the cartoons. (AN: u know when u smell something pleasant such as food the cartoons fly and and float to the smell... tee hee hee)...  
  
Kagome ran down the stair quickly reaching the bottom of the railing. She clutched on it. She felt a pain in her big toe from crashing it against it.  
  
Kagome jumped on one leg till she reached the dining table.  
  
"Wow! Real food!" Kagome said mouth-opened staring at the food on the dining table.  
  
In the middle is miso soup. Each person has his or her own lunch box. In the lunch box was filled with sashimi, and unagi (I think it is the eel rice thingy.)  
  
Everyone sat down on the table and slowly at their food.  
  
"Kagome dear..." Mrs.Higurashi began.  
  
'Uh oh! Big trouble! She never talks when we eat...' Kagome was worried and was deep into her horrible thoughts.  
  
"Kagome, You see, you have finally got accepted into Tokyo's Secondary School and we hate to leave you alone..."  
  
"Mom are you ok?" Kagome was now really worried, "You said you'd never leave me alone anymore! REMEMBER?"  
  
**Flash Back*  
  
"Mommy..." Little Kagome cried as she sat down on the school grounds waiting for her mother's arrival.  
  
"Mommy..." Little Kagome repeated...  
  
"You ok girl?" A silver haired boy came up to Little Kagome and soothed her.  
  
"Yes Thank you..." Kagome sniffed...  
  
"What is your name?" The boy asked in curiosity.  
  
"Me? Im Kagome!" Little Kagome answered with enthusiasm.  
  
"Inuyasha here." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" A girl, similar look to Kagome (Of course Kagome much, much more prettier) walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her. She leaned down and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "Erm, Kagome, I have to go!"  
  
With that he ran off. Not so long, her mom has arrived...  
  
"Oh Kagome! I will never leave you any more!" Mrs.Higurashi said as she noticed her daughter has certainly cried.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Oh darling! We do remember it's just that..." Mrs.Higurashi found it hard to finish her sentence as she noticed Kagome's saddened eyes looking towards her with fear.  
  
"We are immigrating stupid sister!" Souta spoke up and had a shrimp shoved into his mouth for talking when he's not suppose to, "Sorry Grandpa..." Souta lowered his head.  
  
"Yes, Kagome darling, we are immigrating to America. You have been arranged to stay at my friend's son house. He is currently living alone now cause his parents died in a car crash. His older brother is barely home." Mrs.Hirugashi smiled sweetly at Kagome.  
  
"I guess mom..." Kagome stood up and went to her room.  
  
While she walked up the stairs she let out a soft cry. So soft that no one can hear her.  
  
'When will I be able to see my mom ever again? What about my brother? Sure we fight a lot but I still love him.' Kagome thought as she ran to her room with each step making a loud thump.  
  
Throwing herself onto the bed, Kagome cried loudly with her face down onto the pillow. 'I'll miss them.'  
  
~~The next morning~~  
  
Kagome was awakened by a boisterous noise that her family is making. Pushing herself up onto the floor Kagome crept down stair to see what was going on.  
  
There were luggages and people walking in and out the house.  
  
"Hey sis! Your awake." Souta said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Souta, What is going on?" Kagome looked at him for a second and glared back to the crowd that continued to walk in and out the house.  
  
"Sister, since you are now staying at mom's friend's son house, we have decided to sell the house!" Souta gave a brightened smile to Kagome and continued, "And we are leaving today! I think he'll be here soon to pick you up! Better get ready! Me, myself, I think he's pretty handsome!" Souta gave another smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back, "Wow Souta, you thinking someone handsome is rare. I must take a look at him myself."  
  
Kagome walked to the washroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste on her hands. She settled them down and began brushing her teeth.  
  
After five minutes of *White strips* She pulled them off her teeth and looked at them in the mirror.  
  
"KAGOME HONEY!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted from down stairs.  
  
"Yes mom?" Kagome asked back in a wearily voice.  
  
"He is here. Come down right now!" Mrs.Higurashi seemed to go on and on, "We'll be leaving now! Come down when you are down!"  
  
"Yes mom!" Kagome got out of the washroom and went to her bedroom and changed.  
  
She looked through her closet searching for clothes to wear. She noticed that some of her clothes where in a luggage on her bed. She wore a red tank top with black flairs (AN: Is it how you spell the jean pants thingy?).  
  
She grabbed the rest of her closet clothing and put them in the luggage also.  
  
She took hold of her luggage and dragged it downstairs.  
  
'GOD! This is like a ton!' Kagome thought as a guy grabbed the luggage to help her.  
  
"Hi Kagome, right?" He asked in a polite voice.  
  
"Yes. May I ask what your name is?" Kagome looked at him extraordinarily.  
  
"Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Kagome." Inuyasha took at luggage and put it in the back of his Ferrari trunk.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome stared at his expensive car and he hushed her into the side seat.  
  
"So Kagome, you're going to Tokyo Secondary School too eh?" Inuyasha asked as he began to speed down the quiet road.  
  
Only the car engine as able to be heard from miles. The wind blew Kagome's hair off her face.  
  
Inuyasha took a glance at her and looked back onto the road.  
  
'God has send an Angel to distract me from my daily school job... hehehe seducing the women... I have to have her!' Inuyasha thought as he chuckled loudly non-stop.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him since he was chuckling at nothing. It was like he was in thin air. (OK! Didn't back sense. Sorry)  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and continued to drive.  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha stopped the car and got out to the back of the trunk.  
  
He fiercely grabbed the luggage onto his grasp and walked into the house (AN: Actually mansion) with Kagome along beside him.  
  
With Inuyasha's other free hand, he slightly hold Kagome's hand making he jump in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha complete hold onto her hands.  
  
"Shh, Kagome just Shh let me enjoy this moment to myself..." Inuyasha said quietly like a whisper.  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
Ok ok It was one of my longest story! WOO HOO! lol 


	2. Afriad PART 1

Play Boy Inuyasha 

Sorry for the late update D! lol and sorry for my bad grammar. and yes i do have a really bad grammer sense and sht.

Chapter 2 : Afriad

"Can you please show me my room now ... please?" Kagome interrupt the silence.

"Uh yes..." Inuyasha stumbled and lead kagome to a pink room. the scent of the room was daisy and the sun shown thro the window.

"thank you..." Kagome said and gave him a smile.

"Uh.. Your welcome!" Inuyasha said with a grin, "i am going to let you rest." Inuyasha left the room and smiled to himself.

* * *

'THIS IS HUGE!' Kagome thought and laughed out loud to herself. She opened the closet and placed her clothings inside. SHe got dressed into her pajamas and jumped onto the big lumpy bed. 'This is heaven!' Kagome fell into a blissful sleep. 

"I wonder what kagome would like to eat..." Inuyasha wondered out loud and got into the kitchen himself.

"WHat are u doing lord Inuyasha. You have never been in a kitchen before" A maid said as she got out the materials for Inuyasha to use.

"So?" Inuyasha said and paused, "You want to help me a little."

"Mister. It is you trying to impress a girl. Not me." The 25 year old maid said with a great smile on her mouth, "However i can give you some directions."

"Well maybe i dont need your help!" Inuyasha said as he pushed His maid out of the kitchen.

"Okay... Inuyasha" Maria said and left the kitchen.

"inuyasha inuyasha..." Inuyasha said to himself and started to cook mac and cheese.

* * *

"Kagome dear..." The maid woke kagome up from her blissful sleep. 

"Hello...?" Kagome yawned and asked, "who are you?"

"I am maria!" The maid said with a great smile, "Dinner is served. Lord Inuyasha cooked it on his own.

"Oh..." Kagome said and got up to change with Maria's prescence( SPelling?)

* * *

"Hello hello!" Kagome said to inuyasha as she smiled towards him. 

"I have cooked Dinna!" Inuyasha said causing Kagome to giggle.

"yes yes. Well who knows lord Inuyasha can actually cook..." Kagome said and sat down, "and its black..."

"Well i dont see you cooking for me." Inuyasha said as he gave an annoyed face.

"I cannot eat burnt Macaroni..." Kagome said

"Well you cook then"

"I will watch me!" Kagome got up and got into the kitchen.

I KNOW I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT WHATEVER LOL AT LEAST I UPDATED!

i'll update again next time okay? love u all


	3. Kiss for the first time

**Playboy Inuyasha**

**_CHAPTER 3: Kissing for the first time_**

Kagome looked at the stove and the empty refrigerator. 'There is nothing here to cook...' Kagome thought was she opened a cabinet and found some dried bacon. She took out the eggs and bacon and made omelet.

"Omelet?" Inuyasha said in confusion, "Is this breakfast?"

"Well, at least my food isn't burnt..." Kagome declared and started eating.

"Well, I am not a good cook." Inuyasha said and smelled the aroma of the food. Then his stomach growled, he couldn't stand it anymore, he needed a bite of the omelets.

"I-I am tired..." Kagome said after she finished her omelet.

"Go to your room then..." Inuyasha said and started eating the omelet.

"Okay..." Kagome stood up and left the room.

'Kagome, you shall be mine soon...' Inuyasha smirked to himself.

-------------

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted to her room, "We are going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Inuyasha was now jumping around. 'Shit, shit, shit, if I am late again I get detention.

"I am done, geeze, calm down!" Kagome said and ran out the door to his car.

"I cannot calm down when I'm being screwed over." Inuyasha said and started to drive to school

"I am not screwing you over..." Kagome said and got out of the car as she headed for the school.

"Yes you are screwing me over" Inuyasha walked beside her.

Suddenly, Kagome felt awkward. Everyone around her seems to be talking and staring at them. She can hear so mumbling that were near her.

'Look at that girl.'

'Is she his next target?'

'What a slut...'

"...What are they talking about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Curiosity killed the car." Inuyasha said and continued walking into the school.

"I really wanted to know what happened though..." Kagome said quietly and went to the office.

"I am new here..." She said, "Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, here are your schedule and your first class will be block B." The office lady said, "We rotate the classes from ABCD to BADC."

"Arigatou." Kagome said and look at her schedule, 'Room 6...' Kagome thought and went to find room 6.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly when she saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher asked.

"H-Hai." Kagome said

"Take your seat beside Inuyasha." The teacher said and went back to his science lesson.

"Eh..." Kagome sat down and Inuyasha smirked at her.

Beside Kagome was a girl with a ponytail and purple eye shadow. "Hi, My name is Sango." the girl beside Kagome said with a big smile on her lips.

"I am Kagome." Kagome replied

"Yes, I know. The teacher called out your name in front of the whole class." Sango said, "Want to hang out with me and my friends today?"

"Sure." Kagome said, then the mumbling came back, people all around her started talking.

"Sango, why do people here always talk about me?" Kagome asked.

"I saw you with Inuyasha today." Sango now whispered not wanting her boyfriend to hear. Since Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends,

"Yea..." Kagome said.

"Well, Inuyasha is the biggest playboy in school, he'll do anything to sleep with any girls." Sango said quietly.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed loudly.

"K-Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing, sorry." Kagome said and eyed Inuyasha with the corner of her eyes.

--------

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said tugging her arms into a closest closet.

"Inuyasha? What are we doing he--" Before Kagome could finish his lips was on her lips.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome started tearing up, "You stole my first kiss..." Kagome ran away from him.

'My first kiss! ARGH!' Kagome thought as she sat on the swing, 'Why me?'

---------

Short, but next time it will be longer! All right, People, Have a nice day, and yea, I am updating this in a hurry because I have to go out with my parents and my sister, sorry people next time!


	4. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
